The invention relates to a drill stand for a manually operated tool device such as a core drill device with a base or foot plate arranged to be temporarily affixed on a work piece.
Drill stands for core drills conventionally have a threaded bolt that can be temporarily fixed using a bore hole or using a base or foot plate equipped with a suction head for temporary attachment on a floor or on a wall. Such a drill stand is relatively difficult to handle during assembly due to its weight and can be fixed to a wall using a suction head only under certain conditions.
EP 894579 discloses a drill stand for a core drill having a base plate that is temporarily fixed in an elongated hole by means of a locking screw in an anchor pin. When installing the locking screw on a wall the user must hold the drill stand with the other hand and fasten it. This is unwieldy and unsafe
Furthermore, the locking device as disclosed in DE 3604005 has a pivotal eccentric for an axially lockable clamping bolt that is guided in an undercut groove of a clamping bed.